Times Change
by team-xtreme4eva
Summary: Kelly gets pregnant and leaves Cameron with out telling the Babies father - Matt. Will she tell him? How will Matt react?? How will their daughter react?? **complete**
1. Chapter 1

Times change  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kelly sat on the white leather couch in the living room of her home, grinning from ear to ear, playing nervously with a loose thread on her woollen jumper, as she worked out what to say in her mind, gazing at the long white object that was resting on the wooden coffee table. She decided she couldn't wait no more so she dived of the couch and ran into the kitchen where she grabbed her keys of the work surface and a black leather coat of the coat rack and then darted out the door, down the drive and into her car, still grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
Kelly drove the 10 minutes drive to the house that belonged to her boyfriend of 1 year Matt. She stepped out of the silver four-wheel drive onto the pavement in front of Matt's house. She had her usual bounce in her step as she walked up the tarmac drive and let herself into the house using the key Matt had given her 3 months ago  
  
"Matt," She called as she stepped into the brightly decorated hallway. There was no answer. Kelly was certain Matt was in, she had seen his car parked out in the street and his coat was hung up on the coat rack, he wouldn't go out in the cold January weather without his coat.  
  
"Matt," Kelly called again, still there was no reply. She heard a giggle and then what sounded like somebody falling onto the floor from the main bedroom. Slowly she made her way up the wooden stairs, unsure if she wanted to know what was going on but the possibility of turning away wasn't even possible, she had to find out what was going on. Slowly she approached the main bedroom and stretched out a trembling hand turning the brass doorknob. "Oh god," she muttered when she saw what was happening.  
  
Matt was lying in the cream covering of the massive bed with some girl, who Kelly didn't recognize. Their clothes had been scattered all over the floor- boarded floor. Kelly turned around on her heels and ran all the way out of the house until I she reached her car. 'How the hell could he do this to us?' she thought, as she ran questions invaded her mind. She felt tears building up in her eyes but refused to let the fall, what if Matt saw her crying?  
  
Matt had pulled himself out of bed and had ran to the front door covering himself with a bed sheet. "Kel, please," he called as the car engine started.  
  
Kelly was in a state of disbelief as she slumped down onto the settee where only 30 minutes ago she had sat so happy. She looked at the long, white slender object, picking it up and walking into the bathroom. Clenching what was now in her hand she looked at her reflection in the mirror, staring at the make-up that had come streaming down her face. She then looked at the small white object in her hand and at the small blue line that one hour ago she had been so happy about, when everything was right. She let out a small scream and threw the object to the floor. 


	2. Chapter 2

1 Chapter 2  
  
Slowly Kelly opened her eyes, she could hear somebody banging on the front door as the sunlight crept into her room. She turned to look at her alarm clock on her bedside cabinet, the alarm clock read 12:00. 'I must have cried myself to sleep,' she concluded as she looked at herself in the mirror, still wearing what she was wearing yesterday.  
  
"Hey Kel, open up!" came a familiar voice from outside.  
  
Kelly walked down the hall feeling really lousy. Slowly she opened the front door and in burst Adam and Jay (Edge and Christian).  
  
"Where you been?" Jay asked instantly.  
  
"Kel, are you ok?" Adam asked concerned, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
Kelly shuck her head, feeling the tears building in her eyes again as the memories of last night flooded over her and the two Canadians exchanged worried looks.  
  
"Come on, lets get you into the living room," Adam said as he rapped a warm arm around her shoulders and steered her into the living room up to the leather couch where yesterday she had been sitting waiting anxiously for the test result.  
  
"What's up?" Adam asked.  
  
"You can tell us anything you know, we won't tell anyone and we won't freak," Jay reassured confirming what Kelly already knew.  
  
"Matt's been cheating on us," Kelly said slowly as a fresh stream of tears fell.  
  
Adam wrapped his arms around the blonde and hugged her she returned the hug, tears spilling on Adam's black T-shirt.  
  
"I'll put the kettle on," Jay said. Adam gave him a look. "It's what my mum always does when someone's upset," he explained shrugging.  
  
"Get some tissues to," Adam instructed.  
  
Jay walked into the bathroom and bent down to the cupboard where the tissues were kept. As he pulled out the box of tissues he noticed a small white object on the floor a few feet away, he picked it up and looked at it. "Oh shit," he cursed as he realised what it was. Walking back into the living room with the tissues and test in hand, he placed them both on the coffee table. "Hun, does Matt know?" he asked.  
  
Kelly looked at him through teary eyes as Adam went to pull a tissue out of the box. He noticed the white object with the blue line next to the box. He looked at her open mouthed.  
  
"Kel, is this …?" He asked.  
  
She nodded feeling unable to speak.  
  
"Does Matt know?" Jay repeated the question.  
  
Kelly looked down at the ground a shook her head.  
  
"Are you going to tell him?" Jay asked.  
  
Kelly shook my head again, she had a pleading look in her eyes mixed in with sorrow, "please don't tell him, I don't want him to know, we'll be fine on our own."  
  
"He's going to find out in 9 months when he sees you pushing around a pram or in 6 months even when you really start showing," Jay continued weighing up the facts.  
  
Kelly ran a weary hand through her long blonde hair which had blue highlights, "and you don't think I know that?" she questioned. "As far as I'm concerned he lost every right as soon as I caught him in bed with that tart." She said getting mad just thinking about it.  
  
"Are you keeping it?" Jay asked continuing the Spanish Inquisition.  
  
Kelly looked helplessly at Jay, unsure. Adam was sitting on the coffee table still in shock staring at her.  
  
"What about your job with us at the WWF?" Jay asked, was her ever going to stop with the questions?  
  
Kelly sighed, she hadn't even got her head around the fact she was pregnant and Matt couldn't keep his trousers up let alone what she was going to do now. "Some things are more important, if I do decide to keep the baby and I'm sure Vince'll understand."  
  
"What are you going to do for money? The baby needs nappies, bottles, clothes, food and more?"  
  
"I'll get another job, I'll manage." Kelly was getting tired of all Jay's questions, she knew he meant well but she just wasn't in the mood.  
  
"Your 20, you shouldn't have to just manage. Your too young to be pregnant, you don't have enough money to bring him or her up on your own."  
  
Kelly cut him off, "so you want me to tell Matt? You want me to just forget the fact that he cheated on us? You know like it was nothing?" she asked placing her hand on her stomach, beginning to loose her temper again.  
  
"That's not what I said." Jay defended.  
  
"Jason, give her a break. Her scum bag of a boyfriend has cheated on her the day she found out she was pregnant." Adam said coming out of his state of shock. He turned to Kelly. "What ever you decided to do we'll be there for you, god you're like a little sis to us, wont we Jay?" Adam asked giving Jay a questioning look.  
  
"Yeah, course," he pulled both Adam and her in for a huge.  
  
"I love you guys." Kelly stated. 


	3. Chapter 3

1 Chapter 3  
  
  
  
It had been two weeks since Kelly had caught Matt cheating on her, since then she had looked in every travel agents she could to find somewhere else to live and bring up her unborn child. Matt had tried to contact her but she hadn't answered his calls or opened the door when he knocked. In normal circumstances she would have given up but because of the support of Adam and Jay and for the babies sake she hadn't.  
  
"I can't believe your actually going," Jay stated shaking his head as he watched Adam and Kelly packing her car.  
  
"It ain't like I'm going that far! Rockingham isn't even in a different state," she laughed. Anyone would think she was moving all the way across America the way Jay was going on.  
  
"Are you sure you've thought this through?" Jay asked for what seemed like the hundredth time today.  
  
"Yes, you know I have and I have yours and Adam's support," Kelly pointed out.  
  
"Yeh you do," Adam replied putting his arm around her shoulder, joining in the conversation.  
  
"You guys will come visit us?" she asked putting her hand over her still non-visible bump.  
  
"Of course," Adam replied grinning.  
  
"You know we will," Jay informed, "you've been like a little sis to us and being in the ring won't be the same without you at ringside."  
  
"Aww, you guys are so nice!" she said hugging them both.  
  
Adam and Jay smiled and hugged her back, "It ain't ganna be the same with out ya," Adam signed.  
  
"You sure you ain't ganna tell Matt about the baby? He might be able to help you," Jay asked wanting to know if she had thought about this properly, the truth was she hadn't thought about anything else since finding out about Matt and the baby.  
  
Kelly nodded, "yes and please don't tell him or Jeff either, this is my decision and I want to do this. I know it's the best thing to do and in time Jay, you'll understand," she said firmly yet kindly, her blue eyes sparkled as she spoke.  
  
"You know we won't so don't stress it," Adam said smiling, shooting Jay an annoyed look.  
  
"Ok," Jay muttered, "we won't say anything."  
  
"Thank-you," Kelly thanked turning around to put the last suitcase in the car boot. She looked at the back seat of the car, she had put some of her belongings that she didn't want to go in the moving van there.  
  
Kelly looked down the street where she had spent the past 3 years of her life in the town she had lived all her life, even though she was only moving a few towns away she would miss this street and town, she had had a lot of good moments here. Reluctantly she walked up to her front door and closed it for the last time, turning the key in the lock. Sighing she walked back down the drive to where Adam and Jay were standing. Even though Adam and Jay lived in Canada they spent a lot of their time in Cameron, to them it was like a second home. Since the WWF travelled the States a lot of the time Canada was too far to travel for just a couple of days break so they stayed in Cameron with Kelly, Shannon Moore, Shane, Matt and Jeff.  
  
Kelly sighed again as she hugged Jay and Adam, "you guys will come and visit us?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, you know we will!" Adam and Jay both said in unison, breaking the hug.  
  
Kelly looked back down the street again suddenly remembering something.  
  
"If anyone asks where or why I've gone you know what to tell them, right?" she asked, she hadn't thought about what the other people that lived in Cameron apart from Matt would think or say when they found out she had disappeared and done a runner.  
  
"Yes, that you discovered you had a very rare disease that was transmitted by a certain Matt Hardy and could not be treated in Cameron," Adam said laughing.  
  
Kelly gave him a 'you dare' look and then started laughing along with Adam and Jay. She knew they wouldn't let her down because they knew how important this was for her.  
  
"You ever thought about asking your parents for help?" Jay asked turning serious again, Kelly's parents were very rarely talked about since when they found out that Kelly had joined WWF they made her chose between them and her job, dream and friends. Kelly picked the WWF.  
  
"Yeh, they'd love that! Their 20-year-old daughter has got pregnant by her no good wrestler boyfriend and is asking them for help! I don't think so," she concluded.  
  
A middle-aged removal man with shoulder length brown hair approached them. "Ready to go when you are," he said.  
  
Kelly nodded. She turned to look at Adam and Jay. "I guess this is it," she said, her voice was part filled with hope and part upset.  
  
"Yeh, I guess it is," Adam said on the verge of crying, he opened the car door for her.  
  
"Aww, Ad, don't cry," she said walking over to him and hugging him again.  
  
"Come on, you'd better be going," Adam said breaking the hug and resting a hand on her shoulder guiding her to the car.  
  
"Call us when you get there," Jay instructed as Adam closed the door.  
  
"Ok," she promised. Sighing she said. "Suppose I'd better get going." She beeped her horn to tell the removal men she was ready. "Bye," she said again and drove off behind the large removal, which had just pulled out in front of her. She put her Creed CD into the CD player and sang along with it for the two-hour drive. 


	4. Chapter 4

1 Chapter 4  
  
It had been eight years since Kelly had left Cameron. She had had a baby girl called Danielle; she had long blonde hair like her mother, her hair was curly and she had chocolate brown eyes like her father. Like Adam and Jay had promised they came to visit her and Danielle as often as they could.  
  
"Dan, I'm just going out for a bit, I'll be back soon. If Uncle Adam and Jay come let them in," Kelly instructed her 8-year-old daughter.  
  
"Ok mum," Danielle replied from her spot on the cream living room floor carpet in front of the TV.  
  
Shortly after Kelly had left there was a knock on the front door. Danielle got up from where she was sitting to answer it.  
  
"Hey kida," Adam greeted picking Danielle up and swinging her around and then carrying her in his strong muscular arms back into the living room.  
  
"Hey Uncle Adam," Danielle replied through her giggles.  
  
Jay walked in behind them and closed the brightly painted door. "No hello for me?" he asked pretending to sulk.  
  
"Hi Uncle Jay," Danielle called once she heard him.  
  
Jay chuckled to himself Danielle was really cute. "Hey princess," he called back. "Where's your mum?" he questioned realizing Kelly wasn't there.  
  
"She had to go out," Danielle answered.  
  
"Oh," Jay didn't agree with Kelly going out and leaving her eight-year-old daughter on her own. 'Maybe she only did it cuz she knew me and Ad were coming,' he thought.  
  
"Hey look, Heat is on," Adam said walking over to the TV and switching Heat on. Just as he did so the Hardy Boyz music hit and Matt and Jeff being accompanied by Lita came out from behind the curtains. They did their 'gunz' and then ran into the ring where they did the 'gunz' again. While they were changing turnbuckles Matt and Lita kissed in the middle of the ring, as the crowd was going wild.  
  
"Maybe watching this isn't a good idea," Jay thought out loud.  
  
"Why?" Adam questioned ignoring the obvious.  
  
"Well, Kelly could walk in any time soon," Jay explained shrugging.  
  
"Dude, it's been 8 years, take a chill pill," Adam said as Danielle kept her vision glued to the TV, Kelly had never really let her watch it before. She knew Kelly used to be a wrestler and that Adam and Jay were wrestlers to but she had never really watched it, she had wanted to but always seemed to miss it when it was on.  
  
Danielle sat in silence for the next 10 minutes totally hooked by the match, she was amazed by what they were doing, How could two men put their bodied through that and do all those cool but crazy moves and still get up? Adam and Jay starred at her in amazement.  
  
"Who are them guys?" Danielle questioned once the match had finished and Matt and Jeff had been declared the winners and had walked back up the ramp backstage.  
  
"Well the two guys are called Matt and Jeff Hardy and the girl is called Lita, but her real name is Amy Dumas," Adam explained.  
  
"They're wicked! I've seen them two guys before," Danielle stated unsure where she had seen them. She stood up and ran into Kelly's bedroom. A few minutes later she emerged with a picture. "That's them with Mum," she said pointing to the two men in the picture. Matt was kissing Kelly as Jeff looked on laughing.  
  
"How did you get this?" Jay questioned in a worried voice.  
  
"I found it in mum's room the other day," Danielle replied. "Who are they? And why is that guy kissing mum?" She asked again.  
  
Adam gave Jay a worried look.  
  
"Please Uncle Adam," Danielle pouted.  
  
Adam cracked. "Your mum used to live in a place called Cameron not too far away from here. She used to be friends with Matt and Jeff but she had to leave Cameron and come to live here," he explained.  
  
"Why did she leave? Why is she kissing this guy? Why don't they ever come visit?" Danielle asked as questions filled her mind.  
  
"Ad," Jay said in a warning voice.  
  
"Because – " Adam started to say but was cut off by Kelly walking through the front door. She had pulled up on the drive a few minutes ago and had heard the whole conversation.  
  
"Hi Kel," Adam greeted.  
  
Kelly wasn't in the mood. They both knew how she felt about Matt and they had almost gone and told her daughter who her father was, which she didn't want her to know, and if she did ever find out she wanted to be the one to tell her, to explain why she had done what she had done. "What do you think you're playing at?" she questioned as Adam's music started to play on the TV and he walked out from behind the curtain.  
  
"Hey look, I'm on TV!" Adam exclaimed trying to change the subject.  
  
Kelly switched the TV off. "Not know you aren't." She snapped. "Dan, go to your room," she said kindly turning to her daughter.  
  
Danielle didn't speak, she just jumped of the couch she was sitting on and climbed the stairs to her bedroom. Kelly didn't speak again till she was sure Danielle was in her room.  
  
"Kel, we didn't tell her anything," Adam said holding up his hands in a not guilty way.  
  
"Oh, didn't you? From what I heard you told her quiet a lot. She's eight! She ain't stupid, she's going to want to know more about Matt," she said trying not to yell because Danielle might hear. She walked over to the picture her daughter had been looking at and picked it up. She looked at it for a moment or two, remembering how happy she had once been when she was with Matt and then remembering what happened on the day she had found out about her pregnancy. Eventually she walked over to the mantelpiece and put it face down.  
  
"Maybe she has a right to know about her father," Adam said softly.  
  
"Kel, I know you don't agree with me or Ad but how would you feel if you had never know your father or it was Matt that had had Dan and never told you?" Jay asked speaking for the first time since Kelly had walked in. 


	5. Chapter 5

1 Chapter 5  
  
For the next couple of days Kelly thought a lot about the question Jay had asked, 'how would you feel if Matt had had Dan and never told you?' The truth was she would be horrified. She had had Danielle in her life for eight years and had loved every minute of it, even though at the time she didn't like getting up at 3am to fed her but she wouldn't give any of it back. She wondered how Matt would feel if he found out after all these years that he had a daughter who was growing up a few towns away from him and didn't even know that he was her father. He had cheated on her and although it had hurt her badly did it give her the right to take Matt's child away from him? And what about Jeff? Kelly and Jeff had always got on really well and he would be ecstatic if he found out he had a niece. Jeff hadn't done anything wrong so why should she deprive him of his niece? And Gil of his granddaughter. They were both good people, the only mistake they had made was being related to Matt.  
  
She picked up the white cordless phone that was next to her on her bedside cabinet and dialled Adam's cell phone number. He didn't have it switched on so instead of Adam she got his answering machine. She looked at the clock; it was 9am on a Saturday, way to early for Adam.  
  
"Adam here reeking of awesomeness as usual! Leave a message after the tone or you wont get the pleasure of me calling you back"  
  
"Real pleasure," came Jay's voice on the answering machine from somewhere in the background.  
  
"Hey Ad it's me," Kelly said, laughing slightly at the answering machine, "I have done a lot of thinking and I've made a decision. Phone me back, ok?" she hung up wondering if she had made a huge mistake. She didn't have much time to dwell on it though as Danielle had just woke up.  
  
"Hi mum," she said through a yawn walking into Kelly's room and lying on the bed next to her.  
  
"Mourning sweetie," Kelly said as she hugged her daughter. "Wanna go get some breakfast?"  
  
Danielle yawned again and nodded. "Yep," she said as she followed Kelly off of the bed and into the kitchen.  
  
3 hours later the phone rang. "Hello?" Danielle asked answering it.  
  
"Hey Dan, is your mum there?" Adam's voice on the other end asked.  
  
"Oh, hi Uncle Adam, yeah she's here," she waddled over to where her mum was sitting reading a copy of the paper. "Uncle Adam," she said handing over the phone.  
  
Kelly took the phone. "Hey Adam," she said brightly, knowing what he had phoned about.  
  
"Hey Kel, what decision have you made and about what?" he asked not knowing what she was talking about.  
  
"Hang on," Kelly said and then walked into the living room where Danielle was. "Have you made your bed?" she questioned.  
  
Danielle shook her head. "No,"  
  
"Be a good girl and make it then," she said.  
  
"Ok," Danielle said walking out of the room and up the stairs towards her bedroom.  
  
"What's up?" Adam questioned. "When ever there was something my parents didn't want me to hear they told me to make my bed, brush my teeth or wash my hands."  
  
Kelly laughed. "It's about what Jay said when you guys were here last."  
  
"What did he say?" Adam asked. "He's said a lot of stuff."  
  
"How would I feel if Matt had had Dan and never told me?" Kelly answered twirling the phone cord wire around her fingers.  
  
"Oh that," Adam sighed. "You shouldn't take any notice of him He talks a lot of bull shit sometimes."  
  
"Yeh, I know. It's just it made me think that's all," Kelly concluded.  
  
"About what?" Adam asked.  
  
"Well, how would I feel if Matt had had Dan and not told me," she answered. "I wanna go back to Cameron and I want Dan to meet Matt, Jeff and Gil."  
  
Adam sighed. He wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do. "I thought you didn't want Matt to know about Dan?" he asked. He cursed to himself. Trust Jay to put ideas in her head.  
  
"I didn't, but although it still hurts what he did I don't think I have the right to take Dan away, even though he has missed eight years, they could still get along and I know Matt always wanted kids at some point in his life," she explained.  
  
"So, when you wanna go down there?" Adam asked.  
  
"Whenever Matt's off, I don't want to put this off any longer," she replied.  
  
"He's off next week," Adam answered. "Do you want me and Jay to come with you?"  
  
"Would you mind?" she questioned.  
  
"'Course not," he said as Jay started asking what was going on.  
  
"Thankz Ad," she thanked. "I've got to go, Dan wants me," she said as she heard Danielle calling her.  
  
"Ok, take care, we'll come up at the weekend, ok?" he asked.  
  
"Ok, bye." She said and then hung up. 


	6. Chapter 6

1 Chapter 6  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jay questioned when he, Adam, Kelly and Danielle were getting ready to head off in Kelly's car to Cameron.  
  
"Yes, if I owe it to Dan," Kelly replied watching Adam emerge from Danielle's bedroom cradling a sleeping Danielle in his arms.  
  
"Didn't want to wake her," he explained his voice no more then a whisper.  
  
Kelly looked at Danielle's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful and careless. Kelly wondered if she was really doing the right thing for her or was she just doing it to get rid of the slight feeling of guilt that she had been carrying around with her for over 8 years and had started to spread through her veins like a thorn in her side over the past two weeks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We're here," Adam announced as they pulled up in the land rover in front of a Victorian looking hotel two Pearl Jam album CD's later.  
  
"I am not letting you drive again, especially not my car!" Kelly exclaimed jokingly. "I'm driving back, we almost didn't make it here."  
  
"Fine, just cuz I'm the better driver," Adam said playing along.  
  
"Yeah right Copeland!" Kelly said continuing the fun.  
  
"Children, children," Jay said interrupting, "If you don't mind I wanna sleep!"  
  
They laughed.  
  
"Come on," Kelly said stepping out of the car onto a tarmaced surface. "Let's check in."  
  
Adam and Jay followed Kelly to the boot of the car where they grabbed the 3 suit cases they had bought with them which contained mostly clothes, while Jay held Danielle's hand leading her behind him.  
  
"Kel, if you don't wanna do this you don't have to. It's not to late to back out," Adam said warmly, his deep blue eyes locking with her vibrant sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"Yeh, I know it ain't too late to back out but …" Kelly said pulling a suitcase out of the boot as Adam pulled out his and Jay's. "Gees, this is harder then I thought it would be," Kelly admitted running a hand through her long blonde hair that contained red high lights.  
  
"It will get easier." Adam reassured. "All you've got to do is look at Dan and everything will fit one way or another."  
  
Kelly listened to her friend's words. He was right, when she was stressed out or not sure what to do for what ever reason all she had to do was look at Danielle and everything seemed ok and didn't seem to matter. She smiled as she watched her daughter being picked up and swung around by Jay, laughing her head off. Kelly smiled at Adam. "You're right, hell even you know your right."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Adam said laughing. Kelly laughed too. "That's more like it," he said stroking her cheek.  
  
Kelly pulled her face away from Adam's hand. "Come on, we'd better get these inside," she said gesturing to the suitcases littered around their feet.  
  
Adam sighed and picked up two of the three suitcases as Kelly picked up one and followed her down the cobbled path that lead up to the wooden double doors that lead in to the hotel lobby where Jay and Danielle were waiting for them. 


	7. Chapter 7

1 Chapter 7  
  
The alliance of Kelly, Adam, Jay and Danielle had been in Cameron for the past 2 days. Hidden in the safety of the hotel Kelly had been working up her nerve to visit Matt, finally she had collected herself enough. "Adam, can you look after Dan for a bit? I've got to go somewhere, I wont be long," Kelly asked Adam who she found in the hotel's gym.  
  
"Yeah sure," Adam agreed. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I've just got something to do," Kelly answered not wanting to tell Adam any more.  
  
"Ok," Adam said decided that whatever Kelly was up to she should do without interference from him or Jay. "Where is Dan?"  
  
"She's in the pool," Kelly replied, her nervousness showing in her voice.  
  
Adam nodded. He took in Kelly's features. She looked worried and unsure. She was wearing a pare of tight blue denim jeans, a white leather belt with silver squares on, a dark blue t-shirt with the words "Do I look like an angel to you?" wrote in silver writing, a denim jacket and black knee high leather boots. Her blonde hair was tied in a high ponytail with strands framing her face. She had gone for a natural look when she had applied her make up.  
  
As Kelly was walking along the red hotel lobby carpet and out of the double doors Jay approached a confused Adam. "Where's she going?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, she just said she had to go somewhere, wouldn't be long and could I look after Dan," Adam replied.  
  
A questioning look appeared on Jay's face. "You don't think she's gone to see Matt?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," Adam said equally as confused. Not wanting to get into an argument which might end up with either him or Jay going after Kelly and stopping her. Adam asked. "Can you go find Dan? I wanna take a shower."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kelly approached the brown wooden door. She was shaking all over like a little kid who was approaching the Head Master who would then perform the cane. She raised her hand to knock on the door but bailed. She turned around and walked down the steps she had just climbed up. As she got to the end she heard the front door behind her open. She wanted to run but instead stood rooted to the ground, fearing the figure standing in the doorway.  
  
"Kel, is that you?" the figure asked.  
  
Kelly slowly spun around finding herself staring into the chocolate brown eyes that belonged to Matt Hardy. "Hi," she said slightly in shock. She felt her whole body tense up.  
  
"Hi," Matt replied, "it's been along time."  
  
Kelly nodded.  
  
"Do you want to come in?" Matt asked opening the door wider and steeping aside so Kelly could enter the house.  
  
Kelly nodded and walked back up the stairs she had just came down and walked up only a minute or two ago. Matt lead her into the Living Room and motioned for her to sit down in one of the white leather chairs, which she did and Matt sat on the arm of a chair opposite her.  
  
"So … where did you go? Why did you go?" Matt broke the awkward silence that hung around them like bees around a honey cone, asking the two questions he wanted to know most yet the two questions Kelly wanted to avoid.  
  
"I moved to Rockingham and you and I both know why I left," Kelly answered, knowing she wasn't telling the whole truth.  
  
"Kel, I wish you had given me the chance to explain, it wasn't how it looked. I hated it without you. What are you doing back in Cameron?"  
  
Kelly wasn't sure what to reply. She wanted to walk out but she fought the urge. "Matt, I know we have a hell of a lot to sort out but there's something I really need to tell you," Kelly said wearily looking at the ground.  
  
"What is it?" Matt asked concerned. Even though he hadn't seen Kelly in eight years he still felt something for her. "Kel, please tell me," her urged when Kelly didn't say anything.  
  
Kelly sighed she spoke fast but quiet, Matt had to listen twice to understand what she had said. "When I left I was pregnant," she opened her purse and bought out a small photo and handed it to Matt who looked like he was about to fall off the chair arm he was balancing on.  
  
"W what's her name?" Matt asked in shock, staring at the picture he held in his hands.  
  
"Danielle," Kelly said proudly.  
  
Matt looked up from the photo. Hurt, love and happiness was visible in his eyes and voice. "Does she know about me?" he questioned.  
  
"She's seen you wrestling, she thinks you and Jeff are brilliant, she cant believe some of the moves you are doing," Kelly said softly a smile played on her lips.  
  
Matt smiled. 'My daughter thinks I'm a brilliant wrestler,' he thought as he looked again at the picture. "Does anyone else know about her? I mean that she's mine?" he questioned, he had so many things he wanted to know his brain felt like it was on over drive.  
  
"Only Adam and Jay, they've been a huge help," Kelly answered. "I left Adam looking after her."  
  
'I should have known Adam and Jay know about Kelly and the baby, after all they always wear close,' Matt thought. Upon hearing Kelly's last sentence he asked. "Where is she now?"  
  
"She's at a hotel about 10 minutes away," she answered laughing as she wondered what Adam and Jay were doing to her. "A couple on months back we were at the zoo looking at the monkeys and they decided it would be a good idea to act like monkeys so for the rest of the day they were jumping around just like monkeys. People kept looking at us, it was really embarrassing," Kelly told him laughing at the memory.  
  
Matt smiled. "Can I see her?" he questioned.  
  
"Erm …" Kelly didn't know what to say. She would have been a mug if she didn't think Matt would ask her that. What would she say to Danielle? 'Oh Danielle this is your father,' yeh, that'd really go down well.  
  
"Please Kel," a begging tone in his voice. He handed her back the photo.  
  
"You can keep it," Kelly said as Matt extended his arm giving her the photo. "I guess so," she said answering his question.  
  
Matt smiled "Thankz Kel," he thanked. Inside him it felt like the 4th of July, his insides were exploding.  
  
"Don't thank me, thank Jay," Kelly said sincerely. Matt gave her a questioning look but she didn't say anything apart from "can I use you bathroom?"  
  
"Yeah sure, you know where it is?"  
  
"Yeh, thankz, I remember." Kelly said standing up and walking out of the brightly decorated living room. As she walked down the corridor and up the stairs it hit her. It was stupid really how she hadn't remembered before but she had other things on her mind. She hadn't been in this house since all those years ago. The day that had changed her life forever in more ways then one. As she thought about it a rush of anger ran through her. The memories came back to her sharp, strong and clear like a movie. She shut herself in the bathroom and sat on the floor in a ball, hugging herself. She thought she could cope with seeing Matt after all this time and put what had happened behind her, which she had done but now it seemed harder. Why was she reacting like this? Was it because she still had feeling for Matt? 


	8. Chapter 8

1 Chapter 8  
  
15 minutes later Kelly came out of the bathroom and walked back down the stairs. As she walked silently down the stairs she over heard Matt on the phone to Jeff.  
  
"Come around later ok? … Yeh, it's weird I still really like her but it's got really complicated … ok Jeff, bye" Kelly could only hear what Matt was saying. Who did Matt say he really liked? Kelly wondered as she finished walking down the stairs and into the living room where Matt was.  
  
"Are you ok?" Matt asked. He seemed warmer now then before.  
  
Kelly nodded. She had expected Matt to be mad, hurt but he wasn't. He had been hurt at first but not now. "Matt, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Dan before now," she apologised.  
  
"It's ok," Matt reassured. "You've told me now and that's what's important."  
  
Kelly raised her eyebrow. She knew Matt better then he gave her credit for.  
  
"I was angry at first, I mean you know that I've always wanted a kid and you had my child and she was growing up in the same state only a few towns away and you didn't told me until she was 8 years old," he admitted. "Man, I wouldn't be human if I didn't feel upset or angry. I know what it must have looked like when you walked in but it wasn't like it seemed. We could have worked though it, you should have told me Kel." Matt ran a hand through his long, brown curly hair.  
  
Kelly sat in a thoughtful trance. Matt waiting anxiously to find out what she was going to say. "Come on, I'm ganna make this right and I have an idea," she said standing up, taking Matt by the hand and leading him towards the door. Without arguing Matt let her lead him out the door, on his way past the coat rack he grabbed his black leather jacket. He had a vage idea what Kelly was planning. Kelly unlocked the car doors and opened the passenger door for Matt as she walked around to the drivers.  
  
Kelly put her Creed CD into the CD player and jumped to her favourite track on the album – Stand here with me.  
  
You always reached out to me and helped me believe  
  
All those memories we share  
  
I will cherish every one of them  
  
The truth of it is there's a right way to live  
  
And you showed me  
  
So now you live on in the words of a song  
  
You're a melody  
  
You stand here with me now  
  
Just when fear blinded me you taught me to dream  
  
I'll give you everything I am and still fall short of what you've done for me  
  
In this life that I live  
  
I hope I can give love unselfishly  
  
I've learned the world is bigger then me  
  
You're my daily dose of reality  
  
You stand here with me now  
  
On and on we sing  
  
On and on we sing this song  
  
'Cause you stand here with me  
  
That pretty much summed up how being with Matt was like when they had been together. They had been happy, and she had a lot of good memories from the time they had spent together but she had let one bad incident cloud her vision. Why all of a sudden was she thinking about Matt? The good times they had had when all she had focused on for the past eight years were the bad? 


	9. Chapter 9

1 Chapter 9  
  
Kelly and Matt walked into the hotel lobby 10 minutes later and walked up to the lift where Kelly punched in floor 4.  
  
"Kel, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean I really want to met her more then anything but how will she react?" Matt questioned as they approached their desired floor.  
  
"You know me, no good in putting it off, she's going to have to know sooner of later," Kelly said trying to convince herself as much as Matt. She couldn't believe she was saying this, after all hadn't she put this day of for 8 years? They walked in silence the rest of the way down the long royal blue corridor, stopping at a silver wooden door. "Wait here," Kelly instructed Matt.  
  
Matt nodded as Kelly walked in through the door.  
  
"Hey Ad," she greeted leaving the door slightly open behind her. "Where's Dan?"  
  
"Hi Kel. Her and Jay have gone to the vending machine on the floor below." Adam said not looking up from the TV program he was watching with interest.  
  
Kelly nodded. "There's somebody I need you to met … again," she said quietly to a confused Adam who looked away from the program he was watching. Kelly walked over to the door she had just come through and poked her head out. "Come on," she said to Matt who entered the room behind her.  
  
"What the?" Adam questioned jumping to his feet. "What's he doing here?" he asked looking at Matt like some trash he had just fell over on the street.  
  
"Adam, you know why we came here and I did it today. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I was scared Jay would try to talk me out of it or come with me," she explained. "I know I should have told you."  
  
Matt and Adam stood locking eyes with each other like to bulls about to charge, each one not liking the other. True, before Kelly fell pregnant they had got on great but since them both Adam and Jay had grown a dislike towards Matt.  
  
"Guys don't," Kelly said softly not wanting a punch up to start between the two fully grown men.  
  
Both men looked at each other firmly and then Matt walked towards the corner of the large brightly painted hotel room as Adam sat back down on the bed, both of them didn't take their eyes of each other, like lions ready to pounce. The door burst open and in walked Jay followed by Danielle.  
  
"Hey," Danielle greeted walking over to sit on Adam's lap, not noticing the stranger standing in the corner of the room.  
  
"Hey princess," Adam greeted as Matt looked on. He couldn't believe that that was his daughter. The little blonde hair, blue-eyed girl who looked so angelic and was sitting on Adam's lap, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white and burgundy checked t-shirt.  
  
"Hey," Kelly said warmly at the two that had just walked through the door.  
  
"Hi," Jay greeted looking at Kelly and then noticed Matt. "You didn't?" he questioned amazed.  
  
"I did," Kelly confirmed. Jay's eyes darted to Danielle who was sitting on Adam's lap talking about the TV comedy program FRIENDS, then to Matt before settling again on Kelly. "You're not going to tell her?" he questioned.  
  
"She needs to know," Kelly said refusing to let Jay walk all over her.  
  
Adam, who had left Danielle watching TV walked over to the squabbling pair. "Jason," he said firmly, and then placed his light hands on Kelly's shoulder and then rested his head on his right hand, which was located on Kelly's right shoulder. "If she wants to tell Dan about him," he jerked his head in Matt's direction. "Then we have no room to interfere, it's up to Kelly and only her and her alone can make the decision, after all Danielle is her daughter," he said reasonably.  
  
"Unfortunately for her," Jay muttered.  
  
Adam shot him a 'watch it' look. "Do you want us to stay or leave you three alone?" he asked much to Jay's dismay.  
  
Kelly looked at Adam unsure. A look of fear and insecurity darted through her. "I don't know," she confessed. "I've been waiting for this moment for the past eight and a half years and now its came I don't know what to do. I've got so many questions, insecurities running through my head now, more then ever before," she said, her voice full of emotion. She leaned back against the wall causing Adam to quickly step aside "But I remember what you said, Ad," she admitted, looking Adam straight in his glowing eyes. "That whenever I look at Dan everything has its place, everything seems ok. So I know that everything will turn out great."  
  
Adam smiled. He was extremely happy he could make a positive influence on his friend. He couldn't speak, he felt a lump in his throat. Instead he pulled Kelly into a bear hug.  
  
"Come on," Jay said coming to his senses. "We'll be outside, babe. We won't go far," he said to Kelly as he usured Adam out of the room.  
  
Adam nodded as Jay pushed him through the hotel room door.  
  
'Looks like I'm all alone,' Kelly thought to herself as she walked over to Matt who was still standing in the corner. "You wanna do this now?" she asked.  
  
"You ok?" Matt asked concerned.  
  
"Since when have you cared?" Kelly snapped.  
  
"Sorry," Matt said holding his hands up in the air.  
  
Kelly shook her head. "No Matt," she apologised. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's just – well I have more to loose then you do. What if she hates me for this?" Kelly asked, scared by the thought of her flesh and blood hating her.  
  
Matt wanted to hug Kelly and tell her that it'd be ok, like he did when they were going out but he was unsure whether he should as it might upset Kelly. "It'll be ok," Matt eventually said resting a hand on Kelly's small shoulder.  
  
Kelly looked up at Matt. For some reason, which she didn't understand, she felt comfort from the hand that Matt had laid on her shoulder, from his presence. She forced a smile and took his hand in hers, leading him to the bed where their daughter sat engrossed in the cartoons on the TV.  
  
"Dan," Kelly said softly walking over to the TV switching it off.  
  
"Mum," Danielle moaned. "I was watching that."  
  
"Dan," Kelly repeated letting go off Matt's hand and sitting on the bed next to Danielle. "I would like you to meet someone," she looked at Matt for support and then back at her daughter. "This is Matt," she took a deep breath. "Matt is your Dad." Kelly didn't know what to expect. As she said those 4 simple words 'Matt is your Dad,' terror fled through her veins.  
  
Danielle looked up at her mother shocked. "He – he can't be," she concluded.  
  
"Dan, trust me, he is," came her mother's reply.  
  
"No," Danielle shock her head refusing to accept the fact that the man standing in front of her, the man she had seen and admired on TV was her Dad. Even though she was considered in some people's eyes as a little kid she understood perfectly what was going on. She had always thought that her Dad didn't want anything to do with her that was the feeling she had received from Kelly. She dived off the bed and darted to the door of the hotel room.  
  
"Dan," Kelly called after her but to no use. Kelly looked regretfully at the rich blue-carpeted floor.  
  
Matt's eyes trailed hopelessly after his upset daughter. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Outside**  
  
Danielle slammed the door shut behind her and fled down the empty hotel corridor. 'How can he be my Dad? Why did he have to come back? I thought he walked out on us?' she asked herself as she ran like a dog chasing a cat. As she hurtled around the corner she didn't notice the figure that she charged into.  
  
"Whoa, you ok?" Adam asked stopping her and holding her at arms length.  
  
"Uncle Adam?" Danielle asked not even looking up.  
  
"Yeah it's me," Adam replied. "What's wrong?" he asked despite knowing the answer to his question.  
  
"Mum just said this guy was my Dad," Danielle replied.  
  
Adam looked down at the girl he had thought of as his daughter for the past 8 years. "Come on," he said bending down to let her climb on his back. "Hop on. Let's go out somewhere to eat."  
  
Danielle did what she was told and laughed as Adam charged down the corridor like a bull. Once they had reached the entrance (after running down 4 flights of stairs) Adam noticed Jay at the desk. He jogged up to him. "Hey Jay," he said hushed, letting Danielle off his back. "Go sit down, I just want to talk to Jay," he instructed her as Jay looked at him.  
  
"What's up? Did she tell her?" Jay questioned as Danielle walked over to one of the brown leather chairs and sat down. Both pairs of eyes were on her but she didn't notice.  
  
"Yeh, poor kid. I don't think she's taken it too well. I found her charging down the hotel corridor," Adam explained still not once taking his eyes off the brown haired girl sitting on one of the brown leather chairs looking like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.  
  
"Should we take her back to Kel?" Jay asked. It seemed like the sensible thing to do but Adam didn't want to. He felt that the space would give Danielle time to cool down and come to terms with the news she had just been given and for Kelly and Matt to sort a few things out.  
  
The Canadian shook his head of long blonde hair, which like Jay's was cascading down him back. "No," he said firmly. "I'm going to take her out for something to eat, you know, give her time to calm down. You couldn't tell Kel could you?" he asked taking his gaze of Danielle for the first time in the entire convocation.  
  
"Sure thing," Jay replied hitting him softly on the arm.  
  
Adam smiled unsurely and walked over to where Danielle was sitting patiently waiting.  
  
~*~LATER IN MCDONALDS~*~  
  
"You know, you could have chose somewhere else to go eat," Adam said laughing slightly as the queued to order their food.  
  
Danielle shrugged. "I know, but I like this place," she reasoned.  
  
Adam laughed again. 'She's so much like her Mum,' he thought. "So what do you want?" he questioned as they got to the front of the queue.  
  
"Erm …. Nuggets, fries and a chocolate shake please," Danielle replied.  
  
"I should have known the answer to that question," Adam joked. "Do you ever change?"  
  
Danielle gave him a sarcastic smile. "Yep, the other day I had a coke instead of shake."  
  
Adam ordered their food and then led Danielle to a deserted table near the back. As Danielle began to eat her nuggets and fries Adam watched her closely. She was in a state of denial, ignoring everything Kelly had told her in the past hour. Thinking that if she stayed away long enough then Matt would no longer be there and that it had all been a nasty dream and they could go on like normal but Adam knew that wasn't the case. Matt would want to have something to do with Danielle despite Adam and Jay's dislike for him.  
  
"When are we going back home?" Danielle asked after finishing a nugget.  
  
Adam was hoping she'd be this first to bring up the subject, as he didn't want to be looked up on as the big bad Uncle. "Well, me and Jay have to be back at work in one week. But I'm not sure when we're leaving." Adam replied.  
  
Danielle looked down at the dingy McDonald's floor where fries had been dropped and then mushed up by somebody treading on it. "I don't like it here," she finally said.  
  
Adam looked at her with pity in his eyes. "Hun, I know it's been a tough day for you and I want you to know that both me and Jay are here for you. It has been really hard on your mum to."  
  
Danielle looked up. Since she had found out that Matt was her Dad she hadn't considered Kelly. All she thought was that Kelly had lied to her. She hadn't considered how hard it must have been for her to bring up her daughter on her own for so many years without the help of her Dad. "Is Matt really my dad?" Danielle asked. "I thought my Dad had walked out on me and mum when I was little."  
  
"Yes Dan, Matt is your Dad. I think you'd better ask your Mum to explain that but I want you to know that what she did she did because she thought it was best for everyone involved, including you and her."  
  
Danielle listened carefully taking in everything Adam was telling her as she consumed another nugget. "Do you like Matt?"  
  
"Well … er – it doesn't matter what I think, I want you to form your own opinion of him and not go off what I think," Adam answered dogging the question.  
  
"So you don't?" Danielle asked continuing to push her question.  
  
"Like I said it doesn't matter what I think," Adam replied again. Truth was he wanted to kill Matt for everything he had put Kelly through and was now putting Dan through. Danielle was like a daughter to him. He had watched her grow up, been there for her when she was upset, played with her and all the things Dads do with their daughters. Kelly was also one of his best friends. He had seen her wrecked over Matt before and would be damned if he let Matt upset her again.  
  
** Author's note! **  
  
Hey! Thankz for reading and thankz for reviewing! I have only ever submitted a short story before onto this site. Please review and tell me what you think! I'll try to update as often as I can but sometimes my computer refuses to start! Neways thankz for reading and please review!  
  
~*~Kayleigh 


	11. Chapter 11

** MEANWHILE **  
  
"Where's she gone??" Kelly asked Matt exasperated. Running her hand through her long blonde hair.  
  
"Ssh!" Matt hushed the upset Kelly. "It'll be ok."  
  
"Matt? What if I've just gone and wrecked everything?" Kelly asked walking from the door to the bed where Matt sat and fell onto the bed next to him.  
  
"You haven't," Matt assured her. "It'll all be ok, I'm here for both of you now if you want me. It'll all work out."  
  
Matt's confidence shocked Kelly. She lifted herself into a sitting position and looked at him. "You seem so sure," she muttered.  
  
"I am sure," Matt corrected.  
  
Matt and Kelly sat staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like ages but in reality was seconds until their lips touched in a soft, gentle kiss. Getting caught up in the moment they depend the kiss lying on the bed. Matt attempted to slide off Kelly's t-shirt but she realised what was happening and pulled herself out from underneath Matt and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry," Matt apologised as reality dawned on him.  
  
Kelly turned around and smiled at him. "Me to," she paused debating whether or not she should say the thing she was dying to say but Matt said it before she got the chance to.  
  
"Kel, I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you because I have. I've missed you like crazy. The day you left was one of the worst days of my life and I deeply regret letting you go. I know what you saw all those years ago but I can assure you it wasn't what it looked like," Matt let out a long sigh. He rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes.  
  
Kelly was shocked. She wasn't expecting that. "I've missed you too but until now there has been to much hurt inside me. We'll cross that bridge some other time right now though we have to try and sort things with Dan."  
  
Matt nodded. "You're right. I'm going to go, I'm sure she doesn't want to see me. Can you phone me when she gets back??"  
  
Kelly nodded. "Matt," she said as he was walking towards the hotel door. Matt turned around to look at her. "Thankz for being so understanding."  
  
Matt gave her a killer smile. "It's ok." He turned the brass doorknob and exited the hotel room leaving Kelly alone.  
  
She slid off the bed and onto the floor crying her eyes out, her entire body shuck from her crying. 'What have I done??' she questioned regretfully.  
  
She didn't have long to soak into a deadly sea of self-pity and regret though because after only a couple of minutes the door swung open and Jay bounced in. As he opened the door that opened into the brightly decorated hotel room he immediately noticed the bundle that was Kelly huddled together on the floor by the large double bed crying. "Hun," he said softly walking over to where Kelly was and sitting down next to her placing his arms comfortingly around her. "Dan's ok. She's with Adam. He's going to talk to her, it's going to be ok," he comforted her.  
  
Kelly looked up at Jay trying to hold her tears back. The look in her eyes instantly told Jay she wasn't crying about Danielle.  
  
"What's wrong?? What happened??" he asked urging her with his eyes to tell him.  
  
"Oh Jay!" Kelly exclaimed resting her head on his warm muscular chest. "I've made such a mess. First Dan freaks out about Matt and then me and Matt got a little caught in a moment – or time warp."  
  
"Whoa, back the truck up a bit," Jay stated confused. "What do you mean you and Matt got caught up in a moment or time warp?? You two ain't back together are you??" his voice sounded hopeful, deep down he was praying that the answer to his question was 'no'. He felt the same way as Adam. Just like Adam, Jay had seen Kelly hurting over Matt before and he hadn't liked what he had seen, not wanting to see it again and now it was even worse because Dan would be involved.  
  
"No, I don't think so, not now. Now's not the time for us," Kelly muttered as much to herself as Jay.  
  
"What happened then??" Jay asked continuing to push his question, determined to get an answer.  
  
"We erm kissed," Kelly replied honestly, knowing that her friend might hit the roof.  
  
"You kissed??" Jay exclaimed. "You mean he saw you were down and took advantage off you??"  
  
"No!" Kelly defended. "It wasn't like that," Kelly stood up and walked into the bathroom, running the cold tap. "Now is not the time for us," she repeated, dunking her head into the cold water in hope of loosing a few of her tear tracks. She emerged back out of the bathroom towel drying her face. "Is Dan ok?"  
  
"From what Adam said in the lobby," Jay answered. Upon saying his best friend's name Jay instantly began to wonder whether or not to tell Adam what Kelly had told him about her and Matt. He knew Kelly sure as hell wouldn't tell him. Did Adam have a right to know?? What Jay did know for sure was that if Adam found out he'd hit the roof but if Adam found out from someone other then Kelly or Jay then he would be even more angry and the feeling of being betrayed would be even stronger. 


	12. Chapter 12

1.1 **MEANWHILE**  
  
'Oh God,' Matt thought as he walked towards his car, which was parked in the hotel car park. 'How could I have been so stupid?'  
  
He unlocked the door to his silver BMW and clambered into the driver's seat. He took out a Creed CD and placed it in the CD player and pressed play. Matt was confused. In the space of one day his life had totally changed. He had discovered he had an eight-year-old daughter whom he had known nothing about and she knew nothing about him. The feelings he had once had for Kelly had also came back. He skipped a few tracks on the CD until he got to the track that seemed to sum up how he felt. He switched the engine on remembering the words that the Creed vocalist once said when he had been to see them live. He played the words through in his head "This song is about personal insecurities and fears and having to deal with responsibilities, and how you feel about welcoming a new life into the world that's yours. This songs called With Arms Wide Open."  
  
Well I just heard the news today  
  
It seems my life is going to change  
  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
  
Then tears of joy stream down my face  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Under the sunlight  
  
Welcome to this place  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Well I don't know if I'm ready  
  
To be the man I have to be  
  
I'll take a breath, take her by my side  
  
We stand in awe, we've created life  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Under the sunlight  
  
Welcome to this place  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Now everything has changed  
  
I'll show you love  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
If I had just one wish  
  
Only one demand  
  
I hope he's not like me  
  
I hope he understands  
  
That he can take this life  
  
And hold it by the hand  
  
And he can greet the world  
  
With arms wide open…  
  
After about 15minutes Matt pulled up outside Jeff's house. He laughed when he saw the volcano that stud out like a sore thumb in the street. He walked up the drive and knocked on the white front door.  
  
Jeff opened it. "Oh, hey Matt. You ok?" he questioned seeing the glum look on Matt's face. He stepped out of the way so that his elder brother could come in.  
  
"I've had a really weird day," Matt replied following Jeff into the sitting room.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" Jeff asked knowing the answer. He sat down in one of the black leather seats.  
  
Matt nodded and sat opposite him. "You ain't ganna believe what's happened."  
  
"Try me," Jeff was egger to know what had happened that had had this effect on his brother.  
  
Matt explained everything that had happened. Kelly turning up at his house after 8-years telling him they had a daughter, his daughter's reaction when Kelly told her, Adam and Jay's reaction, what Danielle looked like and that he had kissed Kelly. While Matt was telling Jeff his story Jeff's jaw was dropping open in amazement.  
  
"So let me get this right," Jeff said once Matt had finished. "Kelly, the chick you cheated on, turned up at your house this morning and tells you that you have a daughter. You go to the hotel that Kelly, Danielle, Adam and Jay are staying at and meet Danielle. Adam and Jay weren't too happy about Kelly telling you and Danielle didn't take the news to well and ran out. When Danielle had gone Kelly was worried and thought she had stuffed up and you two kissed. That right?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeh, that's it. Jeff I think that I have stuffed up," Matt admitted sliding off the seat he was sitting in onto the floor where he lay on his back, looking up and the ceiling which Jeff had stuck a load of fake leaves on to. "Jeff I think I have feelings for Kelly but." Matt stopped, he couldn't think of the right words. "It's just such a mess, I don't know what to do."  
  
"Do you wish you'd never found out about Danielle?" Jeff asked the question he wanted answering the most.  
  
"No, I'm glad I did, I just wish I had found out sooner and that she hadn't reacted so badly," Matt answered truthfully.  
  
"And you don't know what happened to Danielle?" Jeff asked, as Liger bounded into the room and dived on Matt's lap.  
  
Matt shock his head and started petting Liger. "Kel said she'd call me when Dan comes back," he looked at his brother. "Do you think she'll be ok?"  
  
"From what you said yes. I don't think Adam or Jay will let anyone hurt her or Kelly, especially Adam. I think he has feelings that are stronger then friendship towards Kelly and always has but is too scared to say anything."  
  
"You know Jeffro, I think you're right," he smiled at Jeff and went back to petting Liger. "Thankz."  
  
"It's ok. So what're you going to do now?" Jeff questioned.  
  
"I'm not sure. I'd like to have a family and I've got one. Even though my daughter is having a hard time accepting the fact that I'm her Dad and her mum is probably hating my guts right now like her two best friends," Matt replied honestly.  
  
"You think that that's going to happen?" Jeff asked, wanting to know what was going through his brother's mind.  
  
"I don't know. I'd like to hope so."  
  
"When do I get to meet my niece? I can teach her how to die her hair and do the Swantom Bomb," Jeff asked laughing.  
  
Matt laughed for what seemed like the first time that day. "Kel's going to really like seeing you and her daughter having wheel chair races after she kicks your ass," he said joking. 


	13. Chapter 13

"You feeling any better?" Adam asked as he and Danielle walked up the hotel corridors towards their hotel room.  
  
Danielle nodded. "Thankz."  
  
"It's ok. Are you going to try talking to your Mum? She'll be able to tell you a lot more then me," he asked.  
  
Danielle nodded.  
  
Adam's heart bled from Danielle. She was only 8, she didn't need the stress of the Dad she never knew about. "It will be ok," he reassured.  
  
Danielle nodded. Adam had been great to her. Ever since she could remember he was always there for her despite his hectic job with the WWF. Suddenly a thought struck her. "Adam, I've seen Matt somewhere before," she said.  
  
"Yeh, and you've seen his brother," Adam answered. He was a little surprised that she remembered him even though she had stared transfixed by the TV screen.  
  
"He's that guy ain't he? You know the one that was doing all that cool things in the ring," she recalled.  
  
"Yeh, that's him," Adam admitted.  
  
"So you must work with him," she quietly said. "You and Uncle Jay met mum in the WWF so that means you must have known Matt too, so you must have all known that I was his daughter before. You lied to me," everything was beginning to make sense to her now.  
  
Adam looked guiltily at the floor. Danielle was right he had lied to her. Adam stopped her from walking any further down the deserted corridor by holding her arm back. "Dan, you don't understand. Yes, Matt does work with me. Yes, your mum, Jay and me did meet him in the WWF. Yes, I did know you are his daughter before today and yes, I did lie to you but I didn't want to. We thought it was for the best you didn't know about Matt. He had and still has a very successful career in the WWF, even you like the things him and Jeff do in the ring and there were complications," Adam explained. For some reason he didn't understand he felt guilty about telling Danielle all this when he thought it was down to Kelly. "Talk to your mum about it ok?"  
  
Danielle nodded. "Thankz for being so honest with me," she thanked hugging him.  
  
"It's ok, I know it ain't fair on you having grown-ups lying to you," he said even though she wasn't really listening. Adam picked her up and carried her the rest of the way down the corridor and into the hotel room.  
  
"Your back," Kelly said as soon as they stepped through the door walking out of the bedroom she had been sitting in ever since she and Matt had been in the hotel room. "You ok? How is she?" she immediately asked.  
  
Danielle had fallen asleep on Adam's shoulder, it had been a long day for her and she was extremely tired "She's fine but you really need to talk to her, Kel. There's a thousand and one things running through her tiny head,"  
  
"I know Ad and I will, I promise. Thanks for being there for her. I don't know what I would have done without you and Jay," she thanked taking her daughter of the young Canadian, walking in to one of the bedrooms she placed her on the bed to sleep.  
  
**NEXT MORNING**  
  
Kelly woke up and rolled over to look at the clock on the bedside table. The little white clock read 8:30, she could hear the TV blaring from in the main room. She climbed slowly out of bed and dragged herself into the main room where she saw Dan.  
  
"Good morning," Kelly greeted her daughter. "What you watching?"  
  
"Hi. It's Hey Arnold, it's nearly finished though," Danielle replied without even looking at her mother.  
  
"Oh ok," Kelly said slightly hurt by the cold reaction she had received from her daughter. She walked towards the kitchen type area and made herself a cup of coffee. "Where are Adam and Jay?" she asked realising that they weren't in the hotel room and that they couldn't still be in bed because there were breakfast bowls and cereals left lying around.  
  
"They went to they gym," Danielle responded, still not looking away from the TV set.  
  
After a minute or two Kelly heard the Hey Arnold music being played signalling the end of the program. 'It's now or never,' Kelly thought to herself. She walked into the large main room and sat facing Danielle. "Dan, we need to talk," she said kindly to her daughter.  
  
Dan nodded knowing what her mother meant. She picked up the black remote control and switched the TV off. "This is about yesterday isn't it?" Danielle asked.  
  
Kelly nodded, taking a sip of her coffee. "Yes. There are things you need to know."  
  
"Like?" Danielle asked. She wanted to know what Adam had meant yesterday when he had said 'there were complications,' and she thought Kelly was going to explain.  
  
"You know how I was only 20 when I had you?" Kelly asked.  
  
Dan nodded.  
  
"Well the day I found out that I was expecting you, I was so happy, I went around to tell Matt – your Dad - but I caught him doing something that I wasn't very happy with and because we were going out at the time it wrecked our relationship and I was angry with him," Kelly explained not wanting to go into detail about what Matt was doing encase it caused Dan to dislike him even more then she did at the moment. "I was angry with him and I thought it would be best if I didn't tell him about you because he was just finally getting established in the World Wrestling Federation after all the years he had spent trying to break into the field and of course because what I had found him doing. So I left Cameron and I went to Rockingham where I had you. Not so long ago I was talking to your Uncle Adam and Uncle Jay and they mentioned Matt and it got me wondering whether or not I should let you meet him. Eventually I decided that you two should meet as you are old enough now to understand," Kelly explained. She could have gone into more detail but didn't want to.  
  
"What did Matt do to you that made you and Uncle Adam dislike him so much?" Danielle asked after hearing what her mother had to say.  
  
"That doesn't matter, that's past this is future," Kelly answered.  
  
"Oh," Danielle sighed not wanting to push the subject. "What's Matt and Jeff like?" ever since she had seen the high flying daredevils in the ring she had been curious about them despite discovering one of them was her father.  
  
"I'm sure in time if you want to you will find out the answer to your question," Kelly responded. 


	14. Chapter 14

Over the following couple of days Danielle thought a lot about what Kelly had told her. She still wasn't sure about Matt though. Should she let him into her life? Eventually she decided she wanted to contact Matt, after all, like she had been told, he was her Dad.  
  
"Mum," Danielle said slowly, walking into the main room, plonking herself on the settee next to where Kelly was sitting reading.  
  
"Yes?" Kelly questioned. She could tell by the tone of Danielle's voice that there was something she wanted to tell her. She placed her book down on the small table situated in front of her.  
  
They had been staying in the hotel for 5 days now and had to leave in 3.  
  
"It's about Matt," Danielle said slowly, anticipating her mother's response.  
  
Kelly looked at her urging her with her gentle eyes to continue.  
  
"I want to meet him," Danielle concluded.  
  
"You do?" Kelly asked. Her response carried different sorts of emotions. She was glad that after two days of knowing Danielle had decided to meet her father but a part of her was upset, she was scared that she might loose her daughter. She knew it sounded stupid, but despite wanting Dan to get to know her father she was scared that they'd become really close and Dan wouldn't want to have as much to do with her.  
  
Danielle nodded.  
  
"Ok, want me to phone him?" she questioned nervously.  
  
"Do you mind?" Danielle asked, her mother's reluctant tone made her wonder if she was doing the right thing.  
  
"Cause I don't," Kelly smiled kindly at her daughter and wrapped her arms around her hugging her. She didn't want to try to persuade her daughter not to contact her father but she had to ask. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She wasn't sure about Dan's reasons. Was she just doing it to please her? Or did she genuinely want to make contact with her father?  
  
"Yes," the tone in her voice told Kelly that she had made this decision for herself, by herself.  
  
She nodded. 'Her goes nothing' she thought with a sigh as she released her daughter from her grip and reached for the dingy hotel phone. She dialled Matt's number, with trembling hands.  
  
"Hello?" a voice questioned on the other end of the line.  
  
Kelly didn't recognize the voice, she was positive it wasn't Matt. "Hi, can a talk to Matt Hardy please?" she asked politely her voice quivering slightly.  
  
"Yes, who is calling?" the voice asked.  
  
'God, who is this?' Kelly thought. "It's Kelly Roberts," she replied answering the person's question.  
  
"Ahh! Kelly is it really you???" the voice virtually screamed.  
  
Kelly was slightly taken back. "Erm yes," she said slowly, what else could she say?  
  
"It's Jeff!" the voice on the other end replied answering her unspoken question. "Matt told me you were back here! We have to catch up some time!"  
  
Kelly smiled to herself. This was just like the Jeff she remembered. "Yeh we should," she wanted to keep talking to Jeff and put off telling Matt his daughter would like to get to know him but she heard Matt's voice in the background.  
  
"Jeff, is that Kelly? Give me the phone," she heard Matt say.  
  
"Bye. I'll get your number off Matt and I'll call you," Jeff promised handing the phone over to his elder brother.  
  
"Bye Jeff," she said gloomily knowing that she would have to talk to Matt now.  
  
.:: Authors Note ::.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had some erm problmez. Sorry this chap is short  
  
I'll write the rest of it and add it is chapter 15 as soon as I can.  
  
Thankz for reading and reviewing!  
  
Happy Easter!  
  
~*~Kayleigh 


	15. Chapter 15

"Kelly?" Matt questioned as soon as Jeff handed him the phone.  
  
"Yes," Kelly replied. 'I might as well spill now,' she thought. "It's about Dan," she started.  
  
"What about her?" Matt asked. There was a worried tone in his voice, he was obviously thinking the worse.  
  
"It's nothing bad!" Kelly said quickly, she wasn't so sure though.  
  
Matt sighed a sigh of relief. "What's up then?"  
  
Kelly gave Dan an "are you sure?" look, which Dan just replied to with a nod. Kelly took a deep breath. "Danielle has decided that if it's ok with you, she'd like to meet you," Kelly cringed waiting for an answer.  
  
"She does?" Matt questioned. He was hoping this would happen but had some how convinced himself that his daughter didn't want anything to do with him.  
  
"Yeh," Kelly confirmed, her voice was gloomy.  
  
"That's great! Thank you so much Kel, for giving me the chance to get to know her. When do you want me to meet her properly?" he inquired, smiling widely.  
  
"Erm …" Kelly wasn't sure what to respond. Deep down she knew she was doing the right thing, letting Dan and Matt meet but she was terrified she would get shoved to the sidelines. "How about tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeh sure. Do you mind if I take her out somewhere?"  
  
"No, course not," Kelly agreed.  
  
"Ok, I'll pick her up at about 10 then?"  
  
"Ok. Bye Matt," Kelly said putting the phone down. She turned to face her daughter who eagerly looked on. "Matt'll pick you up tomorrow at 10," she told her.  
  
"Ok, thanks mum," Danielle thanked her mum and then hugged her. "I'm ganna go find Uncle Adam and Jay," she told her mother, diving off the coach and out of the hotel room.  
  
"Ok, but don't go too far," Kelly called after her.  
  
** NEXT DAY! **  
  
Danielle had spent the day with Matt. He had shown her some of the sites in the small city of Cameron and she had met Mr. Hardy and Jeff. She and Jeff had hit it of right away. Together, Danielle, Matt, Mr. Hardy and Jeff watched videos of Matt and Jeff wrestling some of them contained Amy others didn't. Amy interested Danielle, even though she had only seen her in the ring. Her daring style so much like the Hardyz, the cool clothes she wore down to the ring and most of all her tattoo griped Danielle. They had also messed around a bit in the ring that Matt and Jeff had made and played games on the land that Mr. Hardy owned.  
  
Matt walked over to his Dad who was trying to start the barbeque. "Hey Dad," Matt greeted his father.  
  
"Oh, hi son," Mr. Hardy replied looking up from the now a light barbeque at his son. "Dan is a really nice girl, Kelly must be very proud."  
  
Matt smiled, "Yeh, she is," he was glad that his Dad liked his daughter but then again, what wasn't to like about her?  
  
"How is Kelly?" Gil asked breaking his son's thoughts.  
  
"Yeh, she's good," Matt replied hardly thinking about it.  
  
Gil looked at his son quizzically. "You still like her don't you?" he asked.  
  
Matt nodded. His father knew him to well if he had lied. "I have everything I ever wanted with her, a family. Somebody to love and an incredible daughter," he replied thinking about the night not so long back when they almost kissed.  
  
Gil nodded, acknowledging what his son had said. "She was a good women, you were crazy to let her go. You never did tell me exactly why she left," Gil remembered.  
  
"It was a bit – er complicated," Matt replied not wanting to go into details over why Kelly had left him. He knew his father would be disappointed in him if he knew, Gil had taught Matt better. "It's in the past now. Only thing is I wish it hadn't happened. I wish me and Kel were still together. I really thought and a huge part of me still does that she was the one. My knees went like jelly when she walked into the room, they still do. I haven't felt like this about anyone," Matt explained, regret was evident in his voice.  
  
"You need to tell her and if you want my advice there's no time like the present," the older Hardy advised.  
  
Matt knew his father was right but he was unsure if he should take his father's advise. What if he did tell Kelly his feelings for her and she just chucked it back in his face? Or she got angry with him and forbid him from seeing Danielle – his daughter, the daughter whose life he had missed out on for 8 years? 


	16. Chapter 16

Matt pulled up outside the hotel Kelly, Danielle, Adam and Jay's hotel. All through out the drive returning Kelly back to Dan he had thought about what his father said earlier that evening. 'You need to tell her and if you want my advice there's no time like the present,' those words run through his mind over and over, he was finding it difficult to concentrate on anything else but his ex-girlfriend. "So have you had fun today?" he asked Danielle trying to ignore the thoughts of Kelly that occupied his head.  
  
"Yeh, thanks Matt," Danielle thanked her father. Danielle had called Matt 'Matt' not 'Dad' or anything like that. She had also called Jeff 'Jeff' not 'Uncle Jeff' and Gil 'Gil' or 'Mr. Hardy' not 'Grandad'. 'Oh well,' Matt thought. 'It's just the first day, I'm sure given time she'll acknowledge us as family.'  
  
"When do you have to go back to Rockingham?" Matt asked, wanting to spend as much time getting to know his daughter as he could before she was took away from him. Matt asked, wanting to spend as much time getting to know his daughter as he could before she was took away from him.  
  
"I'm not sure, I think it's soon because Uncle Adam and Uncle Jay have to go back to work soon and so does Mum," Dan answered wondering the same question herself.  
  
They walked in silence the rest of the way to the hotel, both lost in their own thoughts. Matt had gone back to thoughts of Kelly and his father's fatherly advise and Danielle's mind had gone to thoughts of the Hardy family, the family she never knew she had. Once they reached the large hotel room Matt knocked on the door. He patiently waited for somebody to answer, hoping that Kelly would be on her own in the hotel room.  
  
The door slowly creaked open to reveal Kelly. "Hiya," she greeted, stepping out of the doorway so they could enter.  
  
Dan walked in first closely followed by Matt. "Where are Uncle Adam and Uncle Jay?" Dan inquired upon not seeing them in the main hotel room.  
  
"Uncle Adam is asleep and Uncle Jay is in the gym probably," Kelly replied.  
  
"Oh, ok, thanks," Danielle said, walking into her room.  
  
"Kel, can I talk to you?" Matt asked.  
  
"Sounds serious," Kelly stated sitting down on the settee gesturing for Matt to do the same.  
  
Danielle came plodding out of the room. Kelly guessed what Matt wanted to talk about was serious judging by the tone of his voice. "Dan, why don't you go find Uncle Jay and help him work out?" she asked.  
  
"Sure. It's fun helping Uncle Jay with his work out," Danielle agreed. "Bye Matt, thankz for today," she said as she walked past Matt towards the door.  
  
"It's ok, anytime. Bye," Matt sighed as his daughter disappeared out the door. "She' a great kid," he said once she had gone, a thoughtful look spread across his warmly face.  
  
"Yeh I know," Kelly said, pride was evident in her voice. A smile played on her lips. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked in a serious voice, turning to face Matt. The thoughtful look that lingered on Matt's face a few moments disappeared instantly.  
  
"Kel there's something I need to tell you," his soulful chocolate brown eyes locked with Kelly's sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Kelly asked softly, getting lost in Matt's dreamy eyes.  
  
Matt broke the eye contact and stood up and walked over to the window that overlooked the incredible North Carolina landscape.  
  
"What is it?" Kelly repeated her question wanting to know what was bothering her ex-boyfriend so much. She stood up and slowly made her way over to Matt so she stood behind him.  
  
"Kel, all those years ago when you left I – I," Matt searched for the right words. He didn't want it to sound tacky or stupid. "I think I was in love with you and now I'm certain I was because – because the feelings I had for you have returned," Matt explained turning around to face a stunned Kelly.  
  
Suddenly the bedroom door to the right of the couple creaked open and a figure stepped out.  
  
**MEANWHILE**  
  
From a dark bedroom in the hotel room the young Canadian started to stir. He could hear two voices outside the room, one he distinctively recognized as Kelly's but the other one he could not place. He sat up on the comfortable double bed. Brushing loose strands of hair out of his eyes with his hand he listened to the conversation going on outside his door. He didn't want to walk in on something important.  
  
"Kel, all those years ago when you left I – I," a man's voice said. Suddenly it hit Adam – Kelly was talking to Matt.  
  
'All the years ago when she left you want?' he wondered to himself. "Oh God no," he muttered out loud "Kel don't," he whispered to himself. "Kel, don't make the mistake of going back to him, you cant! He wrecked you last time, you can't make that mistake again," before he could mutter any more to himself he heard Matt speak again.  
  
"I think I was in love with you and now I'm certain I was because – because the feelings I had for you have returned," Matt's voice said full of feeling.  
  
"No, no way! She can't go back to him! I love her! I'm not going to stand for this," Adam muttered again. Before Kelly could give a reply Adam slowly pulled the door of this room open and stood in the doorway. His outline high lighted by the sunlight poring in from the windows. 


	17. Chapter 17

Kelly spun around quickly to see Adam's silhouette in the open doorway. "Ad, how long have you been awake?" she asked, worry darted through her eyes.  
  
Adam ignored her question, instead he took Matt down with a spear. "What the hell do you think your doing?" he screamed at the unaware Hardy. The Canadian started chopping and hitting Matt. Matt tried to nock Adam off him but failed, eventually Kelly managed to pull Adam off of Matt.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" she asked, helping Matt up.  
  
Adam didn't reply, instead he stood staring hatefully at Matt as Matt returned his cold, icy stare.  
  
"Adam what's got into you?" Kelly asked. She folded her arms across her stomach waiting for an answer.  
  
Adam looked at Kelly. Instantly his eyes changed from hate to love. "Kel," he said softly, walking over to her. "I don't want to see you hurt again over him," the blonde jerked his head coldly in Matt's direction wanting nothing more then to take him down with a spear again. "Kel, you can't go back to that," this was only half of Kelly's answer and Adam knew that she would know he was holding some information back.  
  
"Adam, is there something you aren't telling me?" she questioned.  
  
Adam looked at the ground. He was scared of this question. Should he tell her? He was scared of her reaction. What if she went crazy and refused to talk to him and he ended up pushing her and Matt closer together? He didn't think he could stand that. But he knew that his feelings for Kelly would come out sooner or later, he had kept them hidden for the past 12 years, and he didn't know how much longer he could keep them bottled up. "Kelly," he said softly, hardly louder then a whisper. "I love you," he didn't look up but he didn't need to. He could tell Kelly was shocked.  
  
"I love you too Ad," Kelly replied not quiet understanding what Adam meant.  
  
"No, I mean as more then a friend," Adam corrected quietly, his heavenly eyes still transfixed on a stain on the carpeted floor.  
  
"I – I had no idea," Kelly stammered. She couldn't believe what her best friend had just told her. She had always thought of Adam of her best friend or the brother that she never had, never anything more or anything less. He had always been there for her, picking up the pieces when she had been dumped, helping her to get back on her feet when her parents decided they didn't want a wrestler for a daughter, supporting her when she found out she was pregnant and helping her raise her daughter for the past eight years.  
  
Matt stood in silence he to was shocked at Adam's confession. True, he knew that Adam had feelings for Kelly and had done for a while but he had never expected Adam to tell her about those feelings he had kept so well hidden. He knew Adam was scared of destroying the great friendship that he and Kelly had, so he had expected Adam to take those feelings with him to the grave, or have Kelly find out some other way.  
  
"Kel, say something," Adam pleaded. His eyes travelled from looking at the floor to lingering on Matt and then staying on Kelly.  
  
"I – I'm going for a walk," Kelly said slowly. She started walking towards the hotel door. She was shocked, within the space of 10 minutes her ex and the father of her child who she hadn't seen for the past nine years had told her he thinks he's in love with her and her best friend claimed that he loved her, putting their friendship in danger, changing it forever.  
  
"Kel, can we talk about this?" Matt questioned snapping to his senses. He realised he could possibly loose Kelly to the 'long haired freak'. He walked towards her and placed a firm arm on her shoulder but she pushed him off.  
  
"Leave me," she instructed grabbing her black denim jacket and walked through the door without looking back. 


	18. Chaper 18

Kelly hurried down the hotel corridors, luckily there was nobody about, the people staying in the hotel were either in their rooms, in the dining room eating or in the bar drinking. She didn't feel like being in any of those three places, instead she just wanted to be alone with her thoughts.  
  
As she rushed past the bar/entertainment room she caught site of Danielle and Jay joking around. She doubled back to get a better look at her daughter. She looked so innocent, without a care in the world. 'Which one would be better for Dan. Which one does she get on with best?' Kelly asked herself. True, Matt was her Dad but she hadn't even known him a week. She had known Adam her entire life and he had always looked out for her and treated her like a daughter plus they got on great.  
  
Kelly felt somebody tap her on her shoulder. She quickly turned around to see an old man around 60 standing behind her.  
  
"Are you ok?" the man questioned.  
  
Kelly didn't reply, instead her eyes started to tear up. She shook her head 'no' and ran off out of the hotel doors onto the dark empty streets of the vagley familiar Cameron. She ran until she couldn't run anymore due to the shooting pains darting up and down her stomach, tears were streaming down her face the entire time. She didn't know why she was crying but put it down to being confused and tired. She looked at her watch to discover it was 12am, midnight. Her stomach groaned out for food but she ignored it, instead she found a park bench and cried herself to sleep.  
  
**MEANWHILE**  
  
"You couldn't let me have her, could you? You couldn't stand to see me happy!" Matt screamed crossly at Adam.  
  
"It's always about you Matt, isn't it?! Kelly's one of my best friends and I refuse to sit back and see her getting used and hurt all over again because of a selfish, self-absorbed git like you," Adam replied equally as cross but even more worried. Kelly had run off. She was upset, anything could happen.  
  
"Why couldn't you just keep your stupid feelings to yourself? Dammit, you'd done it long enough!"  
  
Adam shook his head and walked towards his room. As he approached the door he out stretched his hand to turn the handle but stopped suddenly and looked back at Matt. "Don't let the door hit you on your way out," he said bitterly.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere! I'm staying until Kelly comes back," Matt countered.  
  
Adam shook his head, he wasn't in the mood for an argument. "Fine, but your sleeping on the couch," he instructed descending into the darkness of the lonesome hotel bedroom.  
  
**NEXT MORNING**  
  
Kelly felt a chill run up her spine. She forced her eyes open, carefully taking in her surroundings. She was lying on an old wooden bench, which was on top of a steep bank that led down to a fast flowing river. She could hear the sounds of animals close by and in the distance cars and vans rushing up and down what she presumed was a main road. She forced herself up into a sitting position, her legs felt like stiff cardboard. Slowly she put her hand in her pocket and bought out a small, silver compact mirror. She opened it up and observed the face that looked back at her. Her make-up had streamed down her young face, there were red marks from where she had rested her head on her hands over night and her hair had escaped the pony- tail she had tied it up into. All over she looked a mess. She closed the mirror and shoved it back into her jacket pocket. From the sun shining low in the clear sky and none of the sounds of the afternoon buzz she figured it was early morning. The fresh air and sleep had done her the world of good and she had reached a decision regarding Matt and Adam. Deciding she had better go back to the hotel and face the music she groggily pulled herself to her feet and began walking in the direction towards the hotel.  
  
**MEANWHILE**  
  
A door creaked open causing Matt to jump with shock, "Kelly?" he questioned.  
  
"No, it's just me. Did she come back?" Adam questioned, a little annoyed to see Matt was still there.  
  
"No. What time is it?" the NC native questioned, wiping some sleep from his incredible chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"7," the blonde replied.  
  
"You look knackered," Matt observed. "Did you sleep at all?"  
  
"A bit, you? Do you want some coffee?" Adam asked, walking into the kitchen type area, switching on the kettle.  
  
"Not really. Yeh, please." Matt replied smiling slightly at the Canadian. "She'll be ok. She's a survivor."  
  
"Yeh, I hope," Adam replied handing Matt a cup of hot coffee. He sat down opposite Matt and began drinking his coffee in silence. Both men were doing their best not to fall asleep, they were extremely tired but the worry and uncertainty was preventing them from sleeping.  
  
Matt yawned. "I'm ganna go home and change into some clean clothes. I'll be back in a bit, ok?"  
  
Adam sighed, he didn't really have much choice. "Yeh, whatever."  
  
Matt slowly stood up, his knees cracked from being on the couch so long. He picked up his jacket, which was slung over the side of the couch and walked sleepily out of the hotel room door. Yawning heavily he made his way out of the hotel and down to the car park where his car was parked. He unlocked it and clambered in. Fighting the urge to sleep he started the engine and pulled out on to the empty back-street road. He blinked his eyes trying to rid himself of the tiredness that hung over him like a gray cloud, not seeing the figure crossing the road. Suddenly a loud thud was heard. Matt bolted up in his seat, he had hit something. He quickly hit the breaks, causing the car to skid and screech. Darting out of his car onto the road, immediately his attention was caught by a mass of dirty blonde hair and the thin figure that lay in the middle of the road. "Oh god no," he thought as he speed to the side of the person. He quickly felt for a pulse but felt nothing. "No, Kelly please," he said through sobs pulling out his cell phone and dialling 191. 


	19. Chapter 19

In what was actually little time, but for Matt felt like an eternity an ambulance arrived. The paramedics piled out and clustered around Kelly while one instructed Matt to stand aside.  
  
"Is she going to be ok??" Matt questioned anxiously as he saw the worried faces being exchanged more and more.  
  
"Hang on a moment please, sir," a paramedic near Matt instructed. "Do you know who this young lady is?"  
  
"Yes, her name's Kelly, Kelly Roberts. Is she going to be ok?" Matt asked. Fear swept over him as the worried faces surrounding Kelly turned to those of sadness.  
  
"How do you know Miss. Roberts?" the paramedic continued to ask questions.  
  
"Erm … She's the mother of my daughter," Matt replied, his eyes glued to the lifeless figure of Kelly.  
  
"You're her partner? Do you know what caused this what I presume is an accident?"  
  
Matt wasn't in the mood for these questions. His mind was fixed on Kelly, lying in the middle of the now closed off road.  
  
"No, we split a few years ago, I hadn't seen her in a while, we only just made contact. Yes, I was driving; I swear I didn't see her! I hit her," Matt's voice was filled with emotion as tears lined his eyes threatened to fall.  
  
One of the men who was huddled around Kelly left the group of paramedics and walked over to the paramedic questioning Matt, pulling him to the side. Matt watched as the man's face fell and looks of pity and sorrow washed across his face as he walked back over to Matt.  
  
"Sir, I am so very sorry to inform you, but I'm afraid Miss. Roberts is dead."  
  
Matt swallowed hard. "She can't be," he cried. "She can't!" the tears leaked down his face.  
  
"I am so very sorry, sir," the paramedic apologised again.  
  
.:: Authors note ::.  
  
Look out for the sequel tilted You Move On  
  
Thankz for reading! 


End file.
